


I Like You A Latte

by sarah_bird67



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU: coffeeshop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bird67/pseuds/sarah_bird67
Summary: Keith is a latte artist at a coffee shop and Lance is his customer. A cute date ensues.





	I Like You A Latte

“Hunk!” Keith called back over his shoulder into the back of the coffee shop, “Do we have any of that lemon loaf cooling?” An elbow knocked into his side, causing him to jump aside as Pidge held out a warm plate of the exact bread that he was looking for. 

“Thanks Pidge.” He flashed a smile at the customer he was serving as he finished ringing them up and handed them their plate. 

“Hi, how can I…” He trailed off as he looked up with his automatic customer service grin as he made eye contact with the guy standing in front of him. Holy shit this guy is gorgeous. He must have stood there just staring at this guy for a good five seconds until Pidge pushed him out of the way. 

“Lance! How’s it going?” Keith continued to (not stare, appreciate) at this apparent Lance who was honestly the prettiest guy that Keith had ever seen. He tuned back into Pidge’s conversation at the mention of his name, “...Keith does the best latte art that you’ve ever seen like honestly it’s kind of crazy what he can do. I don’t remember if you’ve ever met Hunk, but he’s a crazy good baker, like everything you see here is…” 

Lance interrupted Pidges ramble with, “Pidge I love hearing about this but I feel like I’m holding up the line. Can I get a latte and” he paused, glancing at Keith, “see this famous latte art?” Keith stammered, actually glancing behind him to make sure that he was the one that Lance was looking at and not Hunk or Pidge or SOMEONE. 

“Me?” 

“You are Keith, correct? And can I just say…” Lance paused, grinning at Keith, “Can I get your number with it? Cause I like you a latte.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes, reaching across the counter and hitting Lance’s arm with a groan. “Stop flirting with everyone I introduce you to. Can you just get your drink and leave?” 

Lance laughed and moved out of Pidges reach before directing his smirk back at a VERY flustered Keith. Keith didn’t even realize he had started staring again until Pidge elbowed him in the side and he was brought back to earth with the realization that Pidge had asked him a question and he had not heard it because of that damn smirk that Lance was wearing and how Lance would look wearing only the smirk and… Keith shook his head, feeling his face flame up. Judging by the way Lance was smirking even more, Lance knew exactly why Keith was flustered.

“I said can you make Lance’s latte so he can get out.” 

“Oh. Yeah sure of course.” Keith took the opportunity to turn away, but not before he heard Lance ask Pidge in a low voice if Keith would be on closing shift that night with her. Keith quickly prepared Lance’s latte, but as he was about to start the actual art, he heard Lance’s voice behind him.

“Can I watch you make the latte art? Or would that distract you?” Keith could hear the smirk in Lance’s voice. Keith carefully turned around with the pitcher of steamed milk in his hand and stared at Lance with what he hoped was a confident expression. 

“As if.” 

Lance’s face lit up as he dramatically gasped, “Please tell me you were just quoting Clueless one of the finer movies of the 90’s” 

Keith must have looked confused since Lance let out something that was akin to a shriek, causing people to look concernedly over towards them. 

“I cannot believe you, a mulleted nightmare, haven’t seen that movie. Paul Rudd is amazing in it.” Keith decided not to answer, instead beginning to do the latte art directly in front of Lance. 

About a quarter of the way through the art, Keith made the mistake of glancing up at Lance, who had just finished rolling his sleeves up and rested his forearms on the counter between them, showing off the gorgeous bronzed skin and toned muscles. Keith followed Lance’s gaze back down to where Keith had stopped pouring the milk when he had looked at Lance. He swallowed and tried to begin again, but seeing how perfect Lance was, he was now shaking from nerves. He messed up and cursed quietly under his breath, trying to fix it and just screwing it up more in the process. He continued on this track until he felt a gentle hand on his wrist stopping him from pouring. He looked up and met Lance’s dark blue eyes, causing Keith to blush and look away. 

“Keith, how about you give me your number and you can make me another latte sometime?” 

Lance took the latte cup and handed Keith his phone, somehow already open to a new contact with the name Hot Coffee ;). Keith rolled his eyes but entered his number anyway, handing the phone back to Lance. 

“Pidge said you close with her tonight.” Keith nodded, glancing over to where Pidge was serving another customer. 

“Yeah, we close at…” 

“at 10, i know,” Lance finished Keith’s sentence, “But I also know that Hunk has no plans tonight and is willing to cover your shift from 7-10 tonight…” 

Keith just looked at Lance confused. “Why would he cover my shift? I don’t have any plans tonight” He felt a swift kick to his knee from behind, buckling his leg. 

Pidge walked past, sharply saying, “He’s asking YOU out tonight”. 

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized what Lance had been saying. “Oh.”

“So can I pick you up at 7?” 

“Yes? But I’ll still be in my work clothes so I won’t look nice..” Keith trailed off as Lance smirked yet again and said, “Honey you’re gorgeous enough as it is.” 

With that, Lance slid a piece of paper across the counter, spun on his heel and took his coffee with him out the door. Keith, dumbfounded, watched him leave until he realized that Pidge had stolen the paper and was reading it out loud to Hunk. 

“Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so caramel me maybe? Xoxo Lance”. 

Hunk snorted.

“Classic Lance. He can make anything into a pick up line.” Keith snatched the paper back from Pidge, reading it over again. Sure enough it said that, along with a number and a note saying Don’t forget, I’ll be here at 7 ;P. Keith tucked it into his back pocket, already looking forward to seeing Lance again.

It seemed to take forever for the clock to reach seven. Pidge was about ready to kick Keith out if Lance wasn’t planning on picking him up from the shop. Keith had dropped orders and attempted to help Hunk with the baking and subsequently burned himself even though he was nowhere near an oven or anything hot. 

Finally there weren’t as many customers and Keith was practically a nervous wreck. Everytime he heard the door open, his head snapped up and then he deflated when it wasn’t Lance. The hands on the clock slowly crept past seven, and Keith was beginning to wonder if he had imagined Lance asking him out on a date. When it reached seven thirty, Keith was about to give up on Lance coming when the door crashed open and a flurry of Spanish reached his ears. Keith looked up and couldn't believe how gorgeous Lance was. He had changed, now wearing tight black jeans, high top converse, and a hoodie that was a white blue ombre but had colourful paint splatters on it. Lance glanced frantically around the coffee shop before his eyes landed on Keith. 

“Keith! Oh my god I am so sorry I’m late but it took me longer than I thought to prepare but if you’re still willing, it’s all ready now.” Lance took a breath and was about to continue rambling, but Keith cut him off. 

“Of course I’m still willing to come.” 

Lance’s face lit up and he grinned at Keith, leaning forward to take his hand. Keith turned to Pidge, about to make sure it was okay to go but she was already shaking her head in mock disgust. 

“Go be disgustingly cute with your date Keith. Hunk and I have got it here.” 

Keith just nodded and turned back to Lance, letting Lance pull him out the door. Lance turned to him once they got outside, pulling a set of headphones from his pocket and handing them to Keith. 

“Here. Connect them to this.” Lance pulled out his phone, which had a splitter connected to it with a pair of headphones already attached. “So you can choose the music, but I get to lead you through the city alright?” Lance asked, unlocking the phone and handing it to Keith.

Keith smiled at Lance, replying, “You know giving someone access to your music is giving them a window into your soul right? 

“That’s why I chose this. But this is only the first part.” Lance smirked at Keith. That damn smirk that made Keith go weak in the knees.

Lance slipped his headphones on, gesturing for Keith to do the same. Keith happily did so, beginning to scroll through Lance’s music selection. He paused when he found a song that reminded him of when he was younger. Grinning he clicked on it, letting the guitar intro wash over him. Lance slipped his hand into Keith;s, laughing at his music choice. 

__  
Jenny Jenny, who can I turn to?  


_ You give me something I can hold onto.. _

When it got to the chorus, Lance surprised Keith by singing along, with some dance moves involved as well. 

_ Jenny I’ve got your number _

_ I need to make you mine  _

_ Jenny don’t change your number _

_ 867-5309 _

_ 867-5309 _

Keith couldn’t help but be amazed by how good of a dancer Lance was, even when he was messing around. The city seemed more beautiful with Lance lighting it up. Keith barely noticed when the song ended and transitioned into the next. Troye Sivan began singing, bringing the gay to the party. 

__  
My youth, my youth is yours  


_ Tripping on skies, sipping waterfalls _

Lance was leading Keith down some back streets that he had never been to before. The store fronts were clean but seemed local, with people waving at Lance as he passed by. Several songs later, Lance slowed down and reached out to take his phone back from Keith. It was at the gorgeous dusk hour, when everything seemed to be glowing. He pushed one headphone back and gestured for Keith to do the same so they could talk. 

“I have a specific song that we have to listen to while you see this, okay?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, ready to follow Lance anywhere. Lance put his headphones back on, and selected a song, turning up the volume. 

__  
Let's dance in style, Lets dance for a while  


_ Heaven can wait we’re only watching the skies  _

_ Hoping for the best but expecting the worst _

_ Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?  _

 

Lance led Keith into a small park, practically deserted apart from a few couples walking together in the evening sun. Keith was so focused on watching Lance, he almost missed it when Lance stopped in front of a tree. He looked up, confused until he saw what was in the tree. Lance had filled the tree with lanterns, all glowing softly in the darkening light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I apologize for any errors that I made, as this is my first fic! I hope you guys like it and any comments would be greatly appreciated!! You can also come talk to me on tumblr @fall-chemically-atthedisco


End file.
